The human mucin MUC1 is a polymorphic transmembrane glycoprotein expressed on the apical surfaces of simple and glandular epithelia. MUC1 is highly over-expressed and aberrantly O-glycosylated in adenocarcinomas. The extracellular domain of the mucin contains variable number of tandem repeats (25-125) of 20 amino acid residues with five potential sites for O-glycosylation. O-glycans are incompletely processed in cancer cells resulting in the expression of the pancarcinoma carbohydrate antigens Tn (GalNAcα1-O-Ser/Thr), STn (NeuAcα2-6GalNAcα1-O-Ser/Thr), and T (Galβ1-3GalNAcα1-O-Ser/Thr). MUC1 expressed by breast carcinoma cells carries the short cancer-associated Tn, STn, and T antigens as well as the mono- and disialyl core 1 structure (ST, NeuAcα2-3Galβ1-3[NeuAcα2-6]+/−GalNAcα1-O-Ser/Thr) found widely in normal cells. In contrast, MUC1 expressed in normal breast epithelial cells generally carry branched core 2 O-glycans (Galβ1-3[GlcNAcβ1-6]GalNAcα1-O-Ser/Thr) with lactosamine extensions. The cell membrane bound mucin MUC1 has long been considered a prime target for immunotherapeutic intervention. The existence of anti-MUC1 antibodies and circulating immune complexes containing MUC1 in breast cancer patients that correlates with improved prognosis, clearly supports MUC1 as a target. However, stimulation of an effective cellular or humoral immune response to cancer-associated forms of MUC1 in patients or transgenic animals expressing the human MUC1 gene (using defined immunogens as opposed to cell based therapies) have not been achieved. Strategies for active specific immunotherapy based on peptide/protein immunogens have so far been limited to unglycosylated MUC1 tandem repeat peptides of different lengths, conjugated to different carriers, or administered with an adjuvant. These strategies have generally failed to produce effective immune responses to MUC1 expressed by cancer cells in hosts where the mucin is expressed as a self antigen.
In the past, a large number of monoclonal antibodies (MAbs) have been produced to purified MUC1 and synthetic peptides and glycopeptides derived from MUC1. The epitopes of these MAbs have traditionally been defined by scanning overlapping short peptides, and most of the MAbs define epitopes in the heavily O-glycosylated mucin tandem repeat domain. One large group of MAbs have been raised against human milk fat globule (HMFG) including HMFG1, 115D8, and SM3, most of which react with an epitope in the PDTR (SEQ ID NO. 4) region of the MUC1 tandem repeat considered to be the immunodominant peptide epitope in wild type mice. Only a few MAbs defining tandem repeat epitopes outside the PDTR (SEQ ID NO: 4) region have been reported. One generated against breast cancer tissue extract, DF3, is used in the CA 15-3 screening assay in combination with 115D8 and defines the peptide epitope TRPAPGS (SEQ ID NO. 5). Immunization with unglycosylated MUC1 peptide has given rise to a low-affinity monoclonal antibody (BCP9) reactive with the GSTAP (SEQ ID NO. 3) peptide.
Most MUC1 antibodies react with the peptide backbone but often the binding is modulated by the presence of glycans. In some cases the presence of a particular glycan can enhance binding as seen with B27.29, 115D8, and VU-2-G7. In other examples glycans can inhibit binding, as seen with SM3 and HMFG1. SM3 was raised against chemically deglycosylated HMFG and exhibits high preference for cancer-associated MUC1—opposed to other MAbs raised against HMFG—because the antibody binding to the PDTR (SEQ ID NO. 4) region is selectively blocked by large branched O-glycans as found in normal breast epithelium (Burchell et al. 2001).
A few antibodies reacting specifically with MUC1 glycoforms have been reported. One MAb, BW835, was generated by alternating injections of cancer cell lines MCF-7 and SW-613, and the specificity is reported to be restricted to the glycopeptide epitope VTSA (SEQ ID NO. 6) where Thr is substituted with the T antigen (Galβ1-3GalNAcα1-O-Ser/Thr) (Hanisch et al. 1995). The MAb MY.1E12 (Yamamoto et al. 1996) was raised against HMFG and the epitope maps to the same peptide sequence, but here sialylation of the T structure (ST) enhances reactivity (Takeuchi et al. 2002).
Recently, we found that immunization with long Tn- or STn-MUC1 tandem repeat glycopeptides can override tolerance in humanized MUC1 transgenic Balb/c mice (Sorensen et al. 2006 and example 1 of the present specification). The humoral immune response induced with the glycopeptide vaccines was highly specific for the Tn/STn-MUC1 glycoforms and MUC1 expressed by human cancer cells. In order to further characterize immunity to these glycopeptides, we generated monoclonal antibodies that mimic the polyclonal response elicited in MUC1 transgenic mice.